Never Again
by mintygreeny
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rose is deep in tought thinking about her and Dimtiri. She goes out into the cold winter and into a clearing and starts to play her guitar. Someone unexpected comes out of the shadows of the trees...


Yup, it's another one-shot and one-shot only:) The timings in this aren't exactly accurate so don't mind them. (I mean the two weeks after thing).

The name of the fic is 'Never Again' and the name of the song is 'Just say yes' and it's by Snow Patrol.

I bet this kind of fics have been written many times too, but i had to do it when I read the lyrics of this song.

I hope I didn't do any mistakes while writing this S: I'm not sure. Well, hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

RPOV:

Why does it have to be like this? Why can't he just accept his feelings and show them. Why does he have to say that we can't be? There are always ways.

I was lying on my bed in my room. It was been about two weeks since we came back from the ski resort. Two weeks from what happened in Missoula…I couldn't help myself finish that sentence. Dimitri has been keeping his distance despite the things he said that one day. In a way, he had confessed his love for me. But still he keeps his distance, which just breaks my heart further. I want him to confess fully his feelings for me. I want him to say he loves me and kiss me. But he can't…Because we just can't…

I grabbed my guitar from under my bed, put on my coat and shoes and walked out of the dorm and out into the crispy cold air. It was still winter so it was really cold in the night. It was almost curfew, but I didn't care. I needed to go to someplace calm, somewhere I could be alone in the darkness without interference.

I walked until I came to a path leading into the woods. I considered for a moment, and then decided to follow it wherever it took me. I walked for about ten minutes until a small clearing came into my view. Every now and then I would feel like I was being followed, but let it pass. Maybe it was just a delusion. There was a big rock in the middle of the clearing. I walked over after a few minutes of consideration and sat down on top of it. It was cold, but I didn't care. I took out my guitar and started playing a song I've been thinking about…

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love  
__  
It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin _

_As I breathe you in_

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I__'m aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in._

Then the song ended and I was surprisingly disappointed. I just sung what I was feeling. I just wanted him to tell me there was nothing holding us back. I wanted him to take into his arms and tell me we could be and everything would work out, one way or another. I let out a deep sigh and let a tear escape my eye thinking about never being with him.

He just doesn't see how much this is hurting me. I'm tired of feeling this way and feeling rejected. I know he loves me, but he just won't admit it. This would be so much easier if he did. He wants to, but he also knows that if we let us feel what we do, it could put all of us in danger. We were going to be Lissa's guardians when we graduate. We both know we would put ourselves before Lissa. If there was a fight…We would both protect each other, not Lissa…the moroi we were going to guard…the last Dragomir…

I suddenly heard someone walking behind me. I got up swiftly and turned to see the person walking towards me. _Dimtiri._

DPOV:

I had the night shift tonight. I was just walking in the school grounds next to the woods when I saw a figure walking into the forest. I immediately got suspicious. I followed the person, careful for him or her not to see or hear me. When I looked at the person more closely, I found out it was a girl. I followed her for about ten minutes until a small clearing came into view. She stopped at the edge of the forest in thought. Then she walked up to the big rock located in the middle of the clearing and sat down. She took out her guitar and started playing a song. When she started singing, I gasped. It was my Roza…

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

It was true. She has been trying to make me see. I knew I couldn't do this without hurting her. I know what she wanted me to do. But I listened to the song further.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
__It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love _

Could I? I couldn't… but I still could…I shook my head stopped my inner battling to listen to the song.

_It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
_

It's really not that simple. It's more complicated than you think. But you don't need to say anything anymore. My mind is set. I know what I want now.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I__'m aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin _

_As I breathe you in _

Oh how I wish I could hold you in my arms right at this moment and feel the warmth of your skin. At this moment, that's all I want. Soon…soon I'll get to hold you. Just a few more minutes.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I__'m aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in._

The song ended and it was beautiful. She made me realize what the thing is that I really want and need. It was her. _My Roza. _

I slowly walked out of the shadows of the trees and started walking towards her. I seemed to startle her, because she swiftly got up and turned around. She looked shocked for a moment before frowning. I walked to stand in front of her; I saw a tear that had escaped her eye. I instinctively wiped it away with my thumb and rested my hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. She leaned into my touch and sighed. I then pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Right then I decided. I would never let her go again. We could work this out, as long as we had each other.

"Roza…" I murmured, making her lift her head up and look at me through sad, loving eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry I've hurt you by staying away and rejecting you. You just made me realize that all I want is to be with you. All I want is you. I love you." She put her finger on my lips to shush me.

"Shh…that's all you need to say." She whispered before crushing her lips to mine. I answered her kiss with a fierce one. I didn't want to feel just her lips on mine, I wanted to feel the warmth of her body against mine, but I knew we couldn't. Not yet at least. The passion behind the kiss increased and she tangled her fingers in my fair, pulling my lips closer with urgency. I slid my hands down to her hips and pulled her as close as I could. The feeling of the kiss was incredible. Nothing I have ever felt before.

Soon we had to pull away to breathe. We didn't move further apart from each other though. We stayed just where we were, leaning into each other, both breathing heavily. "I love you," She finally said, "Don't ever say that we can't be together again. Ever." She whispered fiercely, clearly out of breath.

I could never do that again. I wanted us so badly to be together. I wanted to have her and love her until the day I die. But all I needed was to say one word. Our breathing started to calm down when I responded. "Never,"

* * *

I know, ima sucker for happy endingds and stuff :D haha.

Hope you liked it enough to review3


End file.
